vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Music
Besides the star-studded roster and crazy wrestling antics, VGCW's impeccable selection of music is one of the reasons VGCW is what it is . The following is an incomplete list of the songs played in VGCW, not including entrance themes, which can be found on wrestler pages. It is meant as an answer to the ever-present question, "What song is this you guys??" If you would like to suggest a music track, add one to the Music Suggestions page, but make sure it isn't already here first. Special Themes Songs that are played during events such as intermissions and cutscenes. Opening Themes *VGCW Main Theme - "Tonight's the Night" WWE RAW's 11th Theme *VGCW Female Division Theme - "Right Now" AJ Lee's First WWE Theme *VGCW Main Theme - "Tonight's the Night" with Orchestra by Binbag McGraw *VGCW Main Theme - "Tonight's the Night" with Orchestra and Extended Instrumental by Binbag McGraw *Season 3 Finalé Opening Theme - The Gladiators *Season 4: WrestleVania Main Theme - "Symphony of Tonight" - "Tonight's the Night" Remix by Binbag McGraw *Season 4: WrestleVania Main Theme - "Symphony of Tonight" Extended - "Tonight's the Night" Remix by Binbag McGraw (GM Tournament Final) *Season 5: Dragon Brawl Main Theme by Binbag McGraw *VGCW End Game 4 (Season 4 Finalé) Theme - "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore *VGCW End Game 5 Theme - "We Own The Night" by The Wanted *VGCW Female Division Season 1 Finalé Opening Theme - "Tonight Is The Night" by Outasight - WWE RAW's 1000th Episode Theme *VGCW Female Division Breakdown (Season 2 Finale) Theme - "Right Here, Right Now" by Fatboy Slim *VGCW 2013/11/26 Preshow - Super Mario 30th Anniversary Medley Ending Themes *Super Mario Bros. 2 - Ending Theme (VGCW Ending Theme) *Unsolved Mysteries - Theme Music (VGCW End of Season 1 plot events) *Super Mario 64 - Credits Roll (VGCW End of Season 2) *Dragon Ball Z- Cha-La Head-Cha-La (VGCW End of Season 5) *Super Mario Land - Ending Theme (VGCW: Female Division Season 1 Ending Theme) *Super Mario Land - Ending Theme (Arranged) by pzakino (VGCW: Female Division Current Ending Theme) Show Themes *Sonic Adventure 2 - Green Forest (Tournament intermission) *Final Fantasy VIII - Timber Owls (Technical difficulties; was Wreck-It Ralph's theme once) *Punch-Out!! - Title Part 2(VGCW Female Division Title Bout Intro) *Punch-Out!! - Title Part 3(VGCW Female Division Title Match Belt Showing) *Punch-Out Wii - Career Mode (VGCW Female Division Title VS Title Bout Intro) *Punch-Out Wii - Theme (VGCW Female Division "VGCW VS WWE" Intro) *"Money, Money, Money" by Jim Johnston - WWE: Money In the Bank 2012 Theme (VGCW Female Division Money in the Bank Intro) PLOT Music VGCW *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Examination 2001 - Moderato *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Examination 2001 - Allegro *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Suspense *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trial *Final Fantasy VII - Hurry! *Super Mario World - Ghost House *Super Mario RPG - The Dungeon is Full of Monsters *Terranigma - Yomi's Theme *Terranigma - Crysta *Final Fantasy VI - Mog's Theme (Post-credits scene for the end of Season 4) *Final Fantasy VI - Forever Rachel (Orchestra Cover) (Sad Plot Events) *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Boss Battle (metal remix) (Plot events w/ Mr. L) *Majin Vegeta's Sacrifice theme *Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Theme (Snake appears/end of broadcast) *GameCenter CX Tama-Ge (If you're going to a Game Center, try this one!) (Plot events w/ Arino) *Barkley: Shut Up and Jam Gaiden - Falling Down (Plot events w/ Charles Barkley) *Final Fantasy VII - Barret's Theme (Plot events w/ Barret Wallace) *Henry Hatsworth - The Butler Did It! (Plot events w/ Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen) *Sonic Adventure - Theme of Dr. Eggman (Plot events w/ Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily) *Mother 3 - Alec's Log House (Plot events w/ Flint and Nappa) *Jet the Hawk - Pumpkin Hill (Instrumental Remake 2012) (Plot events w/ Knuckles) VGCW: Female Division *Ghost Trick - A Ray of Light *Ghost Trick - Welcome to the Salon *Ghost Trick - Informing About the Parting *Ghost Trick - Suspicion *Ghost Trick - Fate Updated (variation) *Ghost Trick - The Last Desperate Struggle *Apache - Gangsta Bitch (Plot event w/ Saints Roll) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Shop Theme (Plot event w/ The Last Sheikah) Other Themes *R. Kelly - World's Greatest (First time Vegeta ever won) *Donkey Kong Country - Bonus (Fun Times Remix) (DK victory theme) *Super Mario RPG - Victory! (Geno victory theme) *Adventure Time 3DS - 100 Penguin Rush (Wario Ware Inc. plot events) *Mother 3 - Love Theme (Post-Mario vs Mr. L match) *Dragon Ball Kai - Dragon Soul (Orchestra Version) (Post Safety Valve vs. Space Cowboys Match) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Won the Lawsuit! The First Success (Plot Conclusion) *Donkey Kong Country - Cranky's Theme (Plot conclusion) Battle Themes Songs that are normally played during matches. A *Ashura/Rambo - We Fight For Friends (Sega Rock ver.) *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood - The Brotherhood Escapes *Atelier Totori - GO GO TOTORI B *Banjo-Kazooie - Gruntilda Battle *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts - Grunty's Final Challenge *Barkley: Shut Up and Jam Gaiden - Johnathan Taylor Thomas *Bayonetta - The Greatest Jubilee *Bayonetta - You May Call Me Father *Bayonetta - Afterburner (Climax Mix) *The Binding of Isaac - Emnity of the Dark Lord *The Binding of Issac: Wrath of the Lamb - My Innermost Apocalypse *Blazblue - Rebellion (Ragna the BloodLedge) Lossless *Breath of Fire II - Desperate Fight *Breath of Fire III - Fight! *Burning Rangers - Burning Hearts C *Castlevania - Vampire Killer (M&K Company Hard Rock Arrange) *Castlevania - Wicked Child (Remix) *Castlevania Judgement - Darkness of Fear *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Bloody Tears (Sega Saturn) *Catherine - Hut on Fowl's Legs (Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition) *Cheetahmen II - Main Theme (Remix) *Chip & Dale, Rescue Rangers - Zone J Design-S cover *Chrono Cross - Boss Battle Theme *Chrono Trigger - Final Lavos Battle *Chrono Trigger - World Revolution *Chrono Trigger - Frog's Theme (Metal Remix) *Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 - Hell March 2 *Crash: Mind over Mutant - Big Fight #2 D *Dead or Alive 2 - Blazed up Melpomene *Deus Ex - Area 51 Bunker: Raging Battle *Deus Ex - Paris Chateau: Augmented Battle *Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Icarus *Devil Survivor 2 - Battle of the Brave *Diddy Kong Racing - Boss Challenges *Diddy Kong Racing - Jungle Falls *Diddy Kong Racing - Wizpig *Donkey Kong Country - Theme Song (Guitar Cover) *Donkey Kong Country - Bad Boss Boogie *Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Boss theme *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Kaptain K.Rool Theme *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Big Boss Blues *DOOM - At Doom's Gate *DOOM - E1M1 (Remix) *Double Dragon - Medley (Vomitron Remix) *Double Dragon Neon - Giga Skullmageddon *Double Dragon Neon - Title *Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure *Dragon Ball Z - Fight Theme *Dragon Ball Z - Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dragon Soul (instrumental) *Dragon Ball Z - Mezase Tenkaichi (Instrumental) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Move Forward Fearlessly *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 - Opening theme (Instrumental) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Main Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Namek Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Super Survivor *Duke Nukem 3D - Strip Club E *EarthBound - Sanctuary Boss *Earthworm Jim 2 - Anything But Tangerines *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Gateway to Destiny *Etrian Odyssey IV - Storm (Super Arrange Version) F *F-Zero GX - Octoman's Theme(vs. Octodad) *F-Zero X - Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance! *Fate Unlimited Codes - Last Battle *Fighting Vipers - Bahn's Theme *Final Fantasy Anniversary - Chaos Battle *Final Fantasy III - Boss Theme (Remix) *Final Fantasy IV - Battle 2 *Final Fantasy IV - Boss Battle (Guitar Cover) *Final Fantasy V - Battle on the Big Bridge *Final Fantasy VI - Battle Theme (Remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Battle to the Death *Final Fantasy VI - Decisive Battle (Remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Save Them *Final Fantasy VI - The Unforgiven *Final Fantasy VII - Bombing Mission *Final Fantasy VII - Fight on! *Final Fantasy VII - Battle theme (Remix) *Final Fantasy VII - J-E-N-O-V-A *Final Fantasy VIII - Premonition *Final Fantasy VIII - The Extreme *Final Fantasy VIII - The Man with the Machine Gun *Final Fantasy IX - Hunter's Chance *Final Fantasy IX - Steiner & Beatrix battle *Final Fantasy IX - You're Not Alone *Final Fantasy Dissidia - The Decisive Battle *Final Fantasy Mystic Quest - Boss Battle *Final Fight 3 - For Metro City G *God Hand - Broncobuster *God Hand - Gene's Rock-a-Bye *God of War III - Poseidon's Wrath *Goemon's Great Adventure - Ryugu Castle *Gran Chaser - KNIGHT GEAR *Gran Turismo - Moon Over The Castle H *Hatoful Boyfriend - Final Boss *Headhunter - Jack's Theme (vs. Arino) *Henry Hatsworth - Cake or Death (vs. Gaben) *Henry Hatsworth - Not My Shoes! (vs. Gaben) *Henry Hatsworth - Weaseljuice (vs. Gaben) *House of the Dead - Theme of the Magician I No I's J *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Jotaro Kujo K *Kingdom Hearts 2 - The Encounter L *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - Tal Tal Heights (Remix) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf Battle (orchestrated) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Mini Boss Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Koloktos/Moldarch *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Battle 2 *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Final Boss *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Mini Boss Battle *Live-a-Live - Knock You Down *Lufia 2 - Sinistral Battle Theme (arranged) *Lufia DS - Last Duel (arranged) M *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Boss Theme *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Bowser's Battle Theme *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Final Boss *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Double Dash Circuit Theme *Mario Kart Double Dash - Waluigi Stadium/Wario Colesseum *Mega Man - Cut Man Theme (remix) *Mega Man 2 - Stage Medley (remix) *Mega Man 2 - Boss *Mega Man 5 - Darkman stage (remix) *Mega Man 7 - Final Boss *Mega Man Battle Network 3 - vs. Alpha theme *Mega Man X - Launch Octopus (vs. Octodad) *Mega Man Zero 4 - Esperanto (remastered) *Mega Man Zero 4 - Final Boss (remix) *Metal Gear (MSX) - Red Alert (Remix) *Metal Gear (NES) - My Frequency Is 140.85 (VGMix) *Metal Gear Solid - Encounter *Metal Gear Solid - Theme (remix) *Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme (Skateboard Remix) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Alert Theme (Encounter) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid 4 - Metal Gear Saga *Mortal Kombat - Scorpion: Lost Soul Bent on Revenge *Mortal Kombat CD - Reptile theme *Mother 3 - F-F-Fire! (Remix) *Mother 3 - Master Porky's Theme *Mother 3 - Mecha Drago *Mother 3 - Misplaced Revenge *Mother 3 - Piggy Guys *Mother 3 - Troublesome Guys *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - Goe Goe Spark *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - I am Impact N *NieR - Deep Crimson Foe O No O's P *Paper Mario - Koopa Bros. Theme (vs. Raphael) *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Rawk Hawk Battle *Parasol Stars - Boss Theme *Phantasy Star Online - From Seeing the Rough Wave *Persona 3 - Battle for Everyone's Souls *Persona 3 & Space Jam - Battle For Everyone's Slams *Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations - Cornered 2004 (remix) *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies Pursuit ~ cornered 2013 *Pirates of the Caribbean - Theme (vs. Arino) *Pokemon Anime OST - Kanto Battle 2 *Pokemon Anime OST - Kanto Gym (Intense Action) *Pokemon Battle Revolution - Minor Boss Battle *Pokemon Gold/Silver - Vs Red (remix) *Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Team Rocket Battle *Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow - Champion Battle (remix) *Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow - Gym Leader Battle (remix) *Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney Pursuit ~ Casting Magic *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit Title Fight *Punch Out!! Wii - Minor Circuit Q No Q's R *Resident Evil Director's Cut: Mansion Basement/Capcom Theme Song *Resident Evil 5 - Manjini Battle 9 (Fire Zone) *Real Faction - Castle Crashers Necromancer Boss Theme *Rise of The Triad (2013) - Goin' Down the Fast Way *Romancing Saga - Minstrel Song - A Challenge to God - Four Guardian Kings Battle (remix) S *Sakura Wars - Main Theme (Revised) *Secret of Mana 2 - Nuclear Fusion *Shadow of the Colossus - A Despair-Filled Farewell *Shadow of the Colossus - Wander on the Offensive (remix) *Sonic 4 - Metal Sonic theme *Sonic Adventure - Red Mountain (A Symbol of Thrill) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn *Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed - Sky Sanctuary / Back in Time *Sonic CD - Sonic Boom (remix) *Sonic Colors - Final Boss Phase 2 (Reach for the Stars) *Sonic Generations - Big Arm *Sonic Generations - Death Egg Robot *Sonic Generations - Rooftop Run (Classic) *Sonic OVA - South Island *Sonic Rush - Wrapped In Black *Sonic: The Fighters - Giant Wing/Fire Stone *Star Ocean 4 - Blood on the Keys *Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha - Stronger (Garuda's Theme) *Street Fighter 2 - Opening Theme (remix) *Street Fighter II - Balrog Theme (remix) (vs. Sagat/M. Bison) *Street Fighter II - Vega Theme (rremix) (vs. Sagat/M. Bison) *Street Fighter III - Gill Theme (remix) *Street Fighter IV - Indestructable *Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Stage (Oceania) *Streets of Rage 2 - The Return of Mr. X *Super Bomberman - Boss *Super Bomberman - Boss (remix) *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Boss Battle (metal remix) (vs. Mr. L) *Super Mario 64 - Ultimate Koopa (Orchestra & Choir Arrange Remix) *Super Mario 64 - Dire Dire Docks Remix (vs. Octodad) *Super Mario Galaxy - Final Bowser Fight *Super Mario Galaxy - King Kaliente (vs. Octodad) *Super Mario RPG - Armed Boss Battle theme *Super Mario RPG - Fight Against A Somewhat Stronger Monster *Super Mario RPG - Fight against Smithy *Super Meat Boy - C.H.A.D.'s Lullaby *Super Meat Boy - The Battle of Lil' Slugger *Super Robot Wars - Neo Granzon *Super Robot Wars - Arrow of Destiny *Super Robot Wars OGs - Dark Prison *Super Robot Wars OGs - The Gate of Magus *Super Robot Wars OGs - Trombe *Super Robot Wars OGs - Super Robot Symphony *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Fire Field *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gangplank Galleon *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gourmet Race *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Mario Tennis / Mario Golf *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Pokey Means Business *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Star Wolf *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Victory Road *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Waluigi Pinball *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Big Blue *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fountain of Dreams T *Tales of Phantasia - Fighting of the Spirit *Tales of Vesperia - Fury Sparks *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time - Boss Theme (SNES) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time - Sewer Surfin' (SNES) *Tekken 3 - Heihachi Mishima's Theme (Arranged Version) *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection: Festival Stage *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Reflexion (Riverside Promenade) *The Dark Knight Rises - Imagine The Fire (10% Faster) *Thunder Force - The Justice Ray pt. 3 *Time Crisis - Wild Dog's theme *Touhou - Magus Night (Remix by xi-on) *Touhou Hisoutensoku - The Legendary Titan (AQUA STYLE Remix) *Transformers: Convoy No Nazo (Rock/Metal Cover) (Vs. AVGN) U No U's V No V's W *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension/Shake It! - Vs. The Shake King *Wild ARMs Alter Code F - Conquering the Darkness X *Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names Y *Yoshi's Island - Final Boss *Ys I Chronicles - Final Battle Z *Zero no Kiseki - Intense Chase Female Division Playlist Bryn has his own selection of music, in addition to most of Bazza's playlist. These are the songs that Bryn plays that aren't already part of Bazza's playlist. A *Ace Attorney - Pursuit: Cornered! Orchestra Chronology B *Banjo-Kazooie - Nipper Battle *Banjo-Tooie - Dragon Brothers (Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy) *Banjo-Tooie - Hag 1 *Banjo-Tooie - Mingy Jongo *Banjo-Tooie - Mr. Patch *Banjo-Tooie - Old King Coal *Banjo-Tooie - Targitzan *Bayonetta - Action! *Bayonetta - Let's Dance Boys! *Beyond Good & Evil - Boss (new) *Beyond Good & Evil - Fight (fierce) C *Chrono Trigger - Boss Battle 2 D *Darkstalkers Resurrection - Romania *Dead or Alive 2 - Natural High (Jann Lee Theme) *Dead or Alive 3 - Mayflower *Dead or Alive 4 - Ein's Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Go Ahead *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 - Hand in Hand Fight E No E's F *Final Fantasy IV - Zeromus Battle *Final Fantasy IV - Zeromus Battle (Remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Battle Theme (Black Mages remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Grand Finale (a.k.a. Battle With Ultros in the Opera) *Final Fantasy VI - The Decisive Battle (Black Mages remix) *Final Fantasy VII - Crazy Motorcycle Chase *Final Fantasy VII - Let the Battles Begin (metal remix) *Final Fantasy VIII - The Landing *Final Fantasy XI - Ragnarok (Alexander Fight Music) *Final Fantasy XI - Roar of the Battle Drums *Final Fantasy XIII - Eden Under Siege *Final Fantasy XIII - Start Your Engines *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Followers Of Chaos *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Last Hunters *Final Fantasy Dissidia - Battle of the Four Fiends (FFIV) *Final Fight - Bay Area (Arcade) *Final Fight - Wrestling Ring (Battle With Sodom/Katana) (SNES) *Final Fight CD: Unused Track *Final Fight Double Impact - Andore Wrestling Ring *Fortune Street/Boom Street - Final Boss (Super Mario World) G No G's H * Half-Life 2: Episode 2 - Vortal Combat I No I's J No J's K *Kanye West - Power (vs. Shaundi) L *The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony - Gerudo Valley *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Dark World (Metal Remix) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - Mini Boss *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Final Ghirahim *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Stalfos Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Death Sword Mini-boss M *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Bowser's Road *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Dino Piranha *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Mario Bros' Battle Theme *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Final Battles Orchestral Version *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - Coin Attack *Mario Power Tennis - Gimmick Masters Finals *Mario Power Tennis - Peach Dome Tiebreaker *Mario Power Tennis - Tournament 2nd Match *Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Amusement Park *Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Carnival Stage *Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Morrigan's Theme *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Taskmaster's Theme *Mega Man 9 - We're the Robots *Mega Man 9 - Wily Machine *Metal Gear - Escape *Metal Gear Solid - Calling to the Night *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - VR Variety Mission *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - Yell "Dead Cell" VR Remix *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Takin' on the Shagohod *Metal Gear Solid 3 - The Pain *Metroid: Other M - Ridley *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Rundas Battle N No N's O No O's P *Paper Mario - Tubba Blubba's Theme *Persona 2 Innocent Sin - Boss Battle *Persona 4 - A New World Fool (Remix) *Persona 4 - Fog *Persona 4 - I'll Face Myself *Persona 4 - I'll Face Myself (Reincarnation) *Persona 4 - Reach Out to the Truth *Persona 4 - The Almighty *Persona 4 Anime - Key Plus Words *Persona 4 Arena - The Arena (Naked Mix) *Persona 4 Arena - The Wandering Wolf (Straight Mix) *Phoenix Wright Cadenza - Examination Allegro *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Athena Cykes ~ The Courtroom's Revolution *Pokémon Anime OST - Aim to be a Pokémon Master! (Mewtwo Strikes Back version) *Pokemon Anime OST - Johto Wild Battle *Pokémon Black/White - Gym Leader Battle *Pokémon Colosseum - Miror B's Retro Groove *Pokémon Colosseum - VS. Cipher Peon *Portal - The Device Has Been Modified (Remix) *Portal 2 - You Will Be Perfect *Prince of Darkness - Prancing Dad (Final Fantasy VI Dancing Mad remix) Q No Q's R *Random and Lost Perception - Mako Reactor (Remix) *Resident Evil 2 - Final Boss *Resident Evil 4 - Wesker's Mercenaries theme *Resident Evil 5 - Assault Fire *Resident Evil Revelations - Ride on Sea S *Saints Row the Third - Main Theme *Saints Row the Third - The Ho Boat *Saints Row the Third - The Mission Part 1 *Saints Row the Third - Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax *Saints Row IV - Warden Battle Theme *Soul Calibur II - Hellfire *Soul Calibur II - No Turning Back *Street Fighter 2010 - Blazing City Scape (Arranged Album) *Soul Calibur III - Endless Warfare *Soul Calibur III - Forsaken Sanctuary *Soul Calibur IV - Gigantesque *Space Channel 5 - Mexican Flyer *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition - The Circuit (Theme of Hugo) *Street Fighter IV - Chun-Li Theme *Street Fighter IV - Construction Site *Street Fighter IV - Snowy Railyard *Street Fighter IV - Training Stage *Street Fighter X Tekken - Mad Gear Hideout (Round 2) *Street Fighter X Tekken - Mad Gear Hideout (Round 3) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Diga-leg *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Final Boss (remix) *Super Paper Mario - Champion of Destruction *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Great Temple *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Metroid Prime 2 Multiplayer *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tal Tal Heights *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination T *Tales of Symphonia - Fatalize U *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - The Subway V *Vampire Savior - Feast of the Damned *Vampire Savior - Fetus of God W *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? - Amazing World *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? - Capital X No X's Y No Y's Z No Z's Special Battle Themes Themes played during specific battles or in specific situations. *The Most Inspiring Song Ever (Ultimate Jobber match) *Survivor - Eye of the Tiger (Ultimate Jobber match) *Joe Esposito - You're the Best Around (Ultimate Jobber match) *Team America - Montage (Ultimate Jobber match) *Make a Man Out Of You (DBZ Abridged) (Ultimate Jobber match) *Starsailor - Way to Fall (Ganon vs Bowser 30-Minute Iron Man match) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater (Sung by /v/) (Solid Snake vs. Donkey Kong title match) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Gerudo Valley (Ganon vs. Scorpion Title Match) *The Legend of Zelda Jordan: Skyward Sword Jam Koloktos ShotBloktos Battle Theme (Space Jam vs. Koloktos Battle Theme Remix) (Ganon vs. Charles Barkley VGCW Title Match) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - The Fury (Big Boss Solid Snake vs. The Fury Psycho Mantis Pyro King of the Ring match) *Slammered (Phoenix Wright vs Space Jam Remix) (Phoenix Wright vs. Charles Barkley) *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme (vs. Super Saiyan Vegeta) *Basket Ball Z (Dragon Ball Z vs Space Jam Remix) (Vegeta vs Charles Barkley) *Dragon Baller Z Slammerkai (Namek Theme vs Space Jam) (Vegeta vs Charles Barkley) *Pokemon Anime OST - Pokemon Theme (vocal) (Ash Ketchum special match) *Pokemon Black/White - Low HP (vs. Ash Ketchum Red , when Red is hurt/tired) *Pokemon Black/White x Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Red vs. Mario Casual Title Match) *Rick Derringer - Real American (Hulk Hogan Theme) (Duke Nukem vs Guile Casual Title Match) *X-COM: UFO Defense - Dogfight (Duke Nukem vs Guile Casual Title Match) *Lamb Chops Play-Along AKA The Song That Doesn't End (Arino vs. Segata Sanshiro submission match) *Andrew Gold - Spooky Scary Skeletons ("The Wild Ride Never Ends" Duke/Simon/DK vs. Wesker/Vegeta/Eggman) *Turisas - The March of the Varangian Guard ( Duke/Simon/DK vs Wesker/Vegeta/Eggman) *Smash Mouth - Why Can't We Be Friends (Gaben vs. Adam Jensen GM tournament final match rematch) *Street Fighter II - Opening Theme (remix) (Vamphound vs. Drac Pack) *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dragon Soul (Remix) (Vamphound vs. Drac Pack) *Dragon Ball Z - Cha-La Head-Cha-La (remix) (Vamphound vs. Drac Pack) *Castlevania Chronicles - Final Boss Theme (Dracula vs. Little Mac) *Metal Gear Solid 1 & 2 Instrumental Rock Arrangement (Vamphound vs. Drac Pack) *Radiata Stories - Powerful Enemy (GM Tournament Gaben vs. Nappa ) *Europe - Final Countdown (Royal Rumble Final Three) *Bonnie Tyler - I Need a Hero (Saints Roll vs. Camstrings) *Mother 3 remix - Electrocuted (Natural Killer Cyborg/Dr. Wily's theme) (Flint vs. Dr. Wily) *The Black Mages - Dancing Mad (vs. God Kefka) Unidentified Themes These are songs that Bazza has used that haven't been identified yet. If you watch an archived match and hear a song not in any of the lists above, put a link to it here so it can be identified. If you know one of these songs, find a link to the song and move it to the appropriate section above. *Game Grumps vs. Elite Two Category:VGCW Information